


After Hours Intervention

by AmkiTakk



Series: Shizaya A/B/O [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Heiwajima Shizuo, Beta Kishitani Shinra, Consensual Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Orihara Izaya, Raijin Days, Trans Orihara Izaya, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmkiTakk/pseuds/AmkiTakk
Summary: Izaya has an unfortunate reaction to his heat suppressant, making it have the total opposite effect instead. Shinra, as the good friend he is, decides to stage an "intervention" after school to help him out of that particular pickle.OR : Shizuo has sex with an Izaya in heat while Shinra watches.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra & Orihara Izaya
Series: Shizaya A/B/O [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216562
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	After Hours Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> (I like mixing-and-matching tropes so you get an Izaya who's both trans and an omega because this is fiction and nobody can stop me hehehe)

Wet slapping sounds could be heard in the abandoned classroom, the scene tinted orange from the setting sun outside. It was after hours, everyone had already gone home including the janitor. Everyone but the three students hanging out in that classroom, that was. Two of which were currently going at it like rabbits, while the third sat cross-legged in front of them, observing the act with a detached smile.

The tallest of the three, with bleached hair and a blue uniform, was currently pounding his friend's friend into the classroom floor, holding him by the hips to easily slide in and out of him in a relentless rhythm. Despite what stereotypes might say about him thanks to his impressive strength and anger issues, Shizuo was a beta, through and through. He didn't give off any particular scent, nor did he smell anyone else's, aside from a certain flea, for some reason.

Said flea was currently lying on his stomach, hips up, and groaning with both pleasure and annoyance under him. Despite the blush on his face and the pleasured moans escaping him, he looked absolutely pissed. Again, despite what old-fashioned people might expect from his shrewd and verbally aggressive attitude, Izaya was an omega. He usually took suppressants for his heats, as he thought of them as a distraction, yet here he was, in heat, and getting pounded to oblivion.

And it felt amazing.

Shizuo, bless his soul, slowed but didn't stop, and leaned down to speak right in his ear in a gentle, concerned voice.

"You sure you don't want me to stop?" He asked, for what felt like, and might as well be, the 50th time since they'd started copulating like beasts.

"Yes I'm sure, " Izaya seethed, gripping the blonde hair near his face and pulling at it. "Don't you fucking dare stop unless you want me to cut your dick off and fuck myself with it." He threatened, and Shizuo felt both intimidated and aroused by the authoritative tone. He picked the pace back up, pounding into Izaya's dripping cunt.

"And you" Izaya moved his attention to the third boy, who was sitting in front of him, completely unbothered by the fact he was currently watching his two friends fuck each other's brains out. "When this is over, you better be prepared, because I'll make sure the next two weeks are hell for you."

His friend, Shinra, and also a beta, simply let out an innocent giggle. "No need to be so offended, Orihara-kun, I merely staged this intervention out of worry for your health. You knew you were allergic to those specific suppressants, and yet you kept taking them. And now look at you." He vaguely gestured to his position, ass-up, juices dripping on the floor, and legs trembling from the sheer pleasure of being filled to the brim.

"Don't you bullshit— ah! Bullshit me, Shinra." Izaya could feel himself being very close to orgasm, his walls tightening on Shizuo's length. It was surreal, arguing with his best friend while having his rival fuck him. " _ This guy _ here is doing that out of genuine, disgusting compassion. You? You just w-wanted to see us  _ fuck _ ." His last word was emphasized by his whole body tensing up as orgasm came over him. He could hear Shizuo above him grunting at the way Izaya suddenly squeezed him, and felt his cock twitch, emptying itself inside the condom.

They both took a few minutes of silence to catch their breaths, then, finally, Shizuo slipped out of Izaya. He removed the used condom, tied the end, then put it in an empty cigarette box to throw away either at home or, more likely, in some street garbage can.

As he watched his friends clean themselves and pull their pants up, Shinra looked incredibly pleased with himself.

"I mean, can you blame me?" He answered Izaya's earlier accusation. "Many scientists would pay to be able to observe a superhuman 'mate'. You having a bad reaction to your suppressants was the perfect excuse to see it in action."

"You're a freak." Izaya said, deadpan.

"But you two had a good time, right? And I'm sure this was much more fun than spending your heat on your own."

Izaya refused to acknowledge that statement, turning away from Shinra with a huff. Shizuo looked at him, relaxed but curious.

"Say, your heats always so intense?" Shizuo asked Izaya, something like a twinge of concern in his tone. "You looked in pain when Shinra called me here."

"No they aren't." Izaya answered plainly, not offering any explanation. Shinra decided to volunteer himself for that, casually grabbing Izaya's shoulders from behind.

"That's right, this guy here has normal, easy-to-ignore heats, but decided even those were 'too distracting' for his  _ very illegal _ work, and decided to take suppressants without prescription, which ended up having the complete opposite effect and made them unbearable instead." Shinra offered his friend's personal information easily without a care in the world.

"Ugh shut up already. I made a mistake, I get it!" Izaya bristled, an ashamed blush dusting his cheeks. "I'm gonna throw them away and not touch any suppressants for a while."

"You should probably go see a doctor too." Shizuo suggested, a bit uncertain. "You know, just in case."

"Stop being nice to me." Izaya said blankly. "But fine, if it helps you sleep at night." He sighed, then stood up. "Now, let's clean up this mess. And, yes, Shinra, you'll be cleaning too. This was your idea after all."

"Oh dear, seems like I have no choice, huh.." Shinra laughed, and they all got to work hiding any traces of their presence in the classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> See, I always say that I hate ABO, but that's not exactly it. What I hate about it are the unfortunately common sexist and non-con tropes that are found in many works of the genre, which are very triggering to me.  
> But I don't hate ABO as a concept, I actually like it (or I wouldn't have written this, nor would I have drawn some either), but only under specific circumstances, namely : people can actually control themselves (even if the heats/ruts can be very distracting to daily life), all 'secondary genders' are equal, omega 'sexism' being mostly a thing of the past, and, finally, IT'S CONSENSUAL.  
> And if you like the above tropes, it's fine! It's fiction, it's not actively hurting anybody. But, to me, those are big triggers, and the fact they're so popular in ABO is the reason I tend to avoid ABO works unless it's explicitly stated they have neither.
> 
> Anyway look at me rambling in the author's notes. Hope you liked this small thing, I might do more in the future. =)


End file.
